Sentinel Prime (Transformers Film Series)
"On Cyberton, we were gods. But here, they called us machines." - Sentinel Prime ' Sentinel Prime' is the main antagonist in the Live Action Movie; Transformers: Dark of the Moon. He can transform into a fire engine. Sentinel Prime was originally an Autobot, but betrayed the Autobots and sided with the Decepticons so he can save Cybertron. Transformers; Dark of the Moon Before the movie On the Planet Cybertron, there was a great war that practically destroyed Cybertron. Sentinel made a deal with Megatron that if he was to side with the Decepticons, Megatron would help recreate Cybertron. He flew away in a ship called the Ark that carried hundreds of Pillars (machines that can teleport anything). Sentinel warp jumped away from Cybertron and crashed landed on the dark side of the moon. In 1969, Neil Armstrong was secretly assigned to search on the moon and anylizes the crash. Armstrong claimed there were no survivors. Since 1972 no one went to the moon since, and was deemed above classified. Present Day When Optimus and Ratchet were helping their human allies they encountered a piece of a machine that was originally part of the Ark. They flew to the dark side of the moon and found the Ark, with both Sentinel Prime, and five Pillars. With the Autobot Matrix of Leadership, Optimus revived Sentinel Prime. Sentinel took the form of a Fire Engine. After a chase scene ended Sentinel revealed his intention. In the process he murdered Ironhide, and wiped out NEST, with only a few human survivors. The Invasion With the help of Megatron, Starscream and other Decepticons, they were able to open a space gate so the Decepticons can invade Earth. He decided to spare Optimus. They first took over Chicago and that if anyone tried to infiltrate they would be killed. Transporting Cybertron Other Decepticons were placed around the world with a few of the Pillars. They were going to be used to open a Space Gate and bring Cybertron into the Earth's atmosphere. After the Red Pillar was destroyed, (the Pillar that controls all the other pillars) Sentinel Prime fought all the Autobots and N.E.S.T. with little to no effort. At the same time, Carly (Sam Witwicky's new Girlfriend) tries to convince Megatron to kill Sentinel Prime. She said that if Sentinel succeeded in killing Optimus and transported Cybertron, Megatron would be nothing more than Sentinel's b*tch. Convinced, Megatron rushed in and stops Sentinel Prime by blasting him with the only weapon powerful enough to penetrate his strong hide and pulverizes him hard, only to be killed by Optimus Prime. Despite Sentinel begging for his life, Optimus grabbed Megatron's gun and executed Sentinel for betraying the autobot and human races over his awful obsession with Cybertron therefore stating that he "betrayed himself". Comparisons to the Original ﻿There is very little similarities from the G1 character and the film character. For instance, the G1 version was a hero. Even the movie characters design is different, but he does resemble another transformers character, Alpha Trion. But one thing is very similar; the characters personaity. Transformers: Animated also had a character named Sentinel Prime. He was an Autobot in command of the Elite Guard, and was also an antagonist towards Optimus Prme, but not completely. Sentinel Prime Was much similar in nature to Zapp Brannigan of'' Futurama'' fame as being an idiotic, selfish and rude leader who unfairly bossed around his cadets Jazz, Jetfire, and Jetstorm who are smarter than him. At the end of the series Optimus and his team captures Megatron and saved the universe leaving Sentinel jealous. However, live-action movie Sentinel Prime was far more evil and more aggressively hated by fans than in Animated. It turns out that the reason Animated Sentinel Prime hated Optimus was for leaving behind Autobot Elita One on a planet filled with giant spiders who he thought killed Elita. However, Animated Sentinel Prime forgave Optimus for this when realizing Elita One became a Decepticon after becoming infected with spider DNA to abandon the Autobots. Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Swordsmen Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Xenophobes Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Liars Category:Sequel Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Charismatic villain Category:Social Darwinists Category:Power Hungry Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Swordsmen Category:Aliens Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Old Villains Category:Leader Category:Anti-Villain Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed villains Category:Shieldmen Category:Mass Murderer Category:Saboteurs Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Transformers Villains Category:Hypocrites